gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fixed Magic
Cost: Variable Called knacks in 3e this was reworked in 4e as Fixed Magic and is calculated as an Meta-Trait Advantage. 4e addresses this on page 161 of GURPS Fantasy and it seems to be more costly than Racial Magic. Strangely, even for a healing spell, the "1 spell only" modifier is only applied to Magery 1, not to Magery 0. Method for Figuring Cost # Total up prerequisites (each one costs 1 point) # use the minimum level of One-Spell Magery required for the highest spell (round up) # Calculate the cost of the spell if bought normally GURPS Fantasy Example *A Medic with IQ 11 has the innate ability to cast Minor Healing as skill level 12. *For step one this is 2 points *Magery 0 is 5 points (limitations normally aren't applied to this level of Magery) with One-Spell Magery 1 being 2 points more for a total of 7 points. *For IQ + Magery to equal 12, 4 points are needed *The grand total is 13 points. Potential Problems More "Regular" Mages A savvey person can easily spot the problem with this method: it allows anyone with Fixed Magic to learn every spell in the game world that only requires Magery 0 as well have having the magic detection ability of the advantage (because Magery 0 itself isn't limited) For the GM who doesn't want this to happen get the magery normally and then apply the limitation modifier.GURPS Thaumatology pg 21 This will prevent creatures with Fixed Magic from learning a host of spells in a magic rich setting. Above "Average" Members Another issue is what does having above normal abilities do? Say an IQ 16 Magery 3 wizard becomes a vampire that has Charm-12 as part of its race template and the wizard doesn't know that spell. Does the Wizard cast Charm at 12 like other vampires of that "species" or does he cast it at the level the IQ 16 Magery 3 would give him? Alternative Another way to do this is to see if there is an existing equivalent advantage and use Magical -10% and any relevant Limitations to make it reasonably similar to the target spell. If GURPS Update and GURPS Thaumatology are any guide this is the preferred method. For the Medic example in GURPS Fantasy the Healing advantage is a close fit though in terms of damage it can heal it is between Minor and Great Healing. Spell Method *step one: 4 points *Magery 0 is 5 points with One-Spell Magery 3 being 9 points *For IQ + Magery to equal 12, 2 points are needed *The total is 16 points Note per the spell this is limited to once per day per subject. Innate Magic (Advantage Method) *Healing (Magical -10% and Injuries Only -20%) 21 The extra 5 points covers eliminating the once per day but the skill level is 11 not 12 so it is a bit of a trade off. 3e Version Acquired via Spellgraft per http://www.sjgames.com/pyramid/sample.html?id=46 References * GURPS Fantasy pg 161 Category:Advantages Category:Thaumatology